A Clash of Fate
by Zsign KRay
Summary: Grimmjow heads to the World of the Living for a little cool off period. While there, he makes an encounter with a girl after accidentally saving her from a Menos and lesser hollows. He calls her his prey but decides to stick around in order to find out about this mysterious girl that can see ghosts and seems to have connections with Aizen.
1. Greeting

Well surprisingly enough. This whole story came from a dream that I had. I have no idea why I was dreaming of Grimmjow and a random girl but this is what happened.

The fruit of my strange mind has come here and I think I might continue on with this story cause it seems to be left as something more than what can be considered a One Shot so I am going to try hard and see if I dream up something else that has to do with this.

Now if things from this story seem random and totally out of character, it is because it was a dream and weird things can happen in a dream.

DO NOT BLAME ME FOR MY WEIRD SLEEPING MIND!

Well anyways...

Hopefully this turns into a good story that I can continue with and have more dreams for more ideas.

Have fun reading.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Dammit that Tosen... I'm going to kill him when I get the chance too..."

Grimmjow had a grip on the stub that use to be his left arm. The sleeve was gone but the jacket was soaked with blood. He stood up leaning against a wall placed just outside the throne room of Los Noches. The white wall that stood behind him held a bloodstain of trickling blood down to the ground. The blood loss that he was suffering didn't really give him any difference in his mood.

As one of the Espada, having been pardoned by Aizen was the least of his concern. It was Tosen that bugged him so much to the point that he would go cut off his head if Aizen weren't there to stop him.

Trying as he might, he knew that he would have taken things out on the other Espada out of spite and anger. If he hadn't gotten away from the throne room, there would have been several dead Arrancar and Soul Reaper alike.

What he detested even more was in how he had to act when in the presence of Aizen. Calling him 'Lord' nearly made his blood boil. He had wanted to have the supreme title of Lord, of KING!

But for now, Grimmjow served as one of Aizen's underlings, one of his top men. As one of his 'trusted' Espada. Until there could be a time that he could come out on top. For now though, he just had to cool off from the incident with Tosen and the loss of his Fraccion.

Grimmjow wasn't one that he would leave to let others look down on him or order him around. Even if they seemed stronger than he was, he knew that he would one day come out on top.

Taking a grip onto the remainder of his arm, which wasn't much, he stalked carelessly down the corridor, planning to head back to his room. And before he made it more than 100 feet, his thoughts began to go to work in coming up with ideas for how he could get back at this.

What had happened wasn't just from what he had done, it was from that little Soul Reaper too in the World of the Living. He decided that as a way to take the anger away and since he couldn't get to Tosen, he would go to Ichigo instead. And with his mind made up, he went to the World of the Living.

* * *

Down in the streets of Karakura, it was early in the evening. A group of students were heading down the street, all of them were young girls, high school students. They were all laughing and chatting away.

One seemed to be ready to go another way and broke off from the group of girls. Waving back to the group of girls, she smiled to them. "Bye guys."

"Bye Kirari."

"See you tomorrow."

"Don't forget about that paper you were getting for me!"

"Don't worry! I won't."

Kirari turned her way down an alley where there were not really any lights on around there. Even in the darkness, her silver hair shone towards the crescent moon that cut through the sky and through the rooftops.

Her cool, ice blue eyes were almost glowing within the darkness as they looked on ahead to make sure that nothing was in the way to trip on. Even in the low light, Kirari always took this path every time she went home. She knew it like the back of her hand. It was something that she always seemed confident about in finding her way around.

It was quite a cold night so she was wearing a light blue jacket with a light aqua scarf wrapped around her neck. Her school uniform was on underneath with a dark red skirt and a pair of thigh high, black stockings.

Once she made it out from the alley way, she always cut her way through a park. While walking below a grove of trees, she looked to the side and saw some people 'floating' around. Some looking like couples and others being just alone. Both children and adults alike.

Kirari closed her eyes and kept on walking. As a feeling of not wanting to become invoved in things, she worked her way through the park, hoping that she wasn't to be bothered on this night by anyone.

But on this night though, a young boy had come up to her and tugged on her scarf. She stopped where she was and turned around to look at him. The boy looked no older that 6 or 7 years old. He had a bright smile on his face as he tugged on her scarf again.

"Miss Kirari, can you play with us again tonight?"

The little boy pointed off to a small group of young children that were all sitting down below a set of trees. He was looking at her with hopeful eyes as she crouched down and placed a hand on his head.

"I'm sorry Mamoru but I can't play tonight. I have studies to attend to for school tomorrow."

"Could you maybe play for a few minutes. Please Miss Kirari!"

She looked at the boy and then closed her eyes, smiling. "Alright then. We can play for 10 minutes. But no longer than that." And with that being said, Mamoru grinned and grabbed a hold of her hand, pulling her over to the group of kids. "Let's play Kemari!" Kirari gladly agreed, knowing that it was the children's favourite game.

* * *

Up above Karakura town, an opening in the sky opened up. A Garganta opened in the night sky and a figure in white stepped out of it. Grimmjow came to look for some fun and action. His blood seemed to be on the edge of a boil. Eyes darted around as he worked to find where there was some fun to be had.

Grimmjow closed down the Garganta as he walked across the skies. His remaining hand was shoved into his pocket and his eyes closed as he quietly mumbled to himself. The Sexta Espada moved off, thinking that he might come in contact with Ichigo Kurosaki and gain a fight with him. With that regard, it had him gaining some excitement to the field, a show of it was plastered on his face.

Using his pesquisa, Grimmjow searched for Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Surprisingly, he couldn't sense it. Something else was currently blocking it as he turned his attention to a large collection of spirit energies. It seemed quite unusual to him but he thought that if Ichigo was not around, he could have some fun there instead. With a smirk, he moved out towards the source.

"Looks like I might be able to have some fun with some souls around here."

And with that, he headed off for the source of the spirit energies. Excitement starting to well up inside him and overthrow his anger.

* * *

Down in the park, Kirari was playing Kemari with the kids which had been almost 10 minutes now. As the time was coming down to it, she decided to finish up. Passing the ball off to Mamoru, she smiled and then stepped back from the group. "Well time's up. I have to go now."

Mamoru caught the ball and then gave a big 'Awww' towards her. Kirari smiled and waved her hand at him. "I can play more next time, alright Mamoru." Mamoru nodded and then decided to continue playing Kemari with the other kids.

Kirari smiled as she closed her eyes and then shoved her hands into her jacket pockets as she walked away. She was walking for only a few minutes when she stopped and opened her eyes. Sensing something, she turned back towards where the kids were playing and took off running towards them.

Hearing screams and cries of help, she rushed over to where the kids and all the people had been. What she saw shocked her.

There were several large monsters with white masks that stood where the children had been playing. The ball was left on the ground, rolling towards where she was. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at the monsters. Calling out for the kids, she couldn't see any of them.

One of the monsters took notice of her and moved towards her. She looked up at it and than moved back from it. She couldn't seem to make her legs move or make her run. Stopping against a tree, she felt like she was trapped. Kirari closed her eyes and waited for the monster to kill her. She knew that this was the end.

But it seemed like the end never came. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes up, hearing a voice. The voice of a male yelling loudly with excitement.

"Whoohoo! Some small fry to pick off!"

Down came a man with blue hair and wearing a white kimono with a white jacket left open. His chest was exposed and Kirari could clearly see a scar cut across his chest, cut deep. What she also noticed was a piece of jawbone from some kind of animal pieced on his right cheek.

She stayed where she was as the male seemed to be having fun taking care of the monsters. Using only his fists, he easily beat through a bunch of the monsters. With some bigger ones left over, he lifted up his left hand and fired off a red beam of energy and destroyed the rest of the monsters in an instant.

Once that was done, the man stood on the ground, inspecting the damage that he had caused. A smirk was plastered right on his face. "Well looks like those small fry were quite easy to take care of."

Taking in all the damage, he then took notice of the presence of a girl behind him. He turned his head to look at the girl that was now sitting on the ground against the tree. He then walked right up to her with a smirk.

As Kirari looked up at him, she had a short lived praise for being saved by him, then at the same time, she felt like she was in danger once more as he looked like he was going to kill her.

She still didn't move from where she was, even as he stood right in front of her and crouched down. He stared her right in the eye, smirking all the ever more. As he looked her right in the eye and saw her staring back at him, he knew that she could see him very clearly.

"Now this is interesting. A human girl that can see me. What are the chances of that?"

Kirari didn't understand in the slightest by what he meant when he had said that. It only had her puzzled further. While looking at him, she spoke out more, then realizing what he was saying.

"So... you're a... ghost..."

The man simply laughed at this and stood up, laughing louder. By chance of how he found this girl, the situation seemed quite funny. "What are the chances of finding a spiritually aware human?! This is just rich!"

As he laughed, he looked over the girl some more and then raised his hand up, pointing at his chest. "You could say I am an evil ghost that is hear to eat the souls of the living and dead in order to gain strength. It's even better when they have a strong spiritual energy like you girl."

Her eyes widened as she heard his words clearly and then seemed to have gotten scared by them. At that point, she spoke to him.

"You're... going to kill me..."

The man didn't seem to speak another word as his attention was taken to something else. In the sky overhead, a large space was opening up that a large form was coming from. What Kirari saw was a very large monster with a white mask.

When she looked at the man, he seemed slightly annoyed. He was talking to himself. "So there is more being attracted here at this time. Now why is that? Is it because of Aizen?"

The man looked back at the girl quickly and then closed his eyes, giving a surprise to the girl that sat there. "Get out of here girl, before you get eaten..."

Kirari was momentarily shocked but got to her feet as she looked at the man one more time. Then she moved around the tree and took off running. As she looked back, she saw the man shoot off from the ground and made his way up into the sky to face off with the big monster.

* * *

Up in the sky, Grimmjow was moving towards the Gillian that was coming out from the Garganta. He had become quite annoyed as it had interrupted his fun. He thought though that this would be an excuse to take out the last of the anger he had for the moment.

Once the Gillian had half emerged from the Garganta, Grimmjow was already up in front of it's face, his blade drawn. "Now ya weakling. This is payback for interrupting my fun!"

As the Gillian caught sight of him, it opened it's mouth and charged a cero before quickly firing it off. It shot right at Grimmjow who cut through the cero with his blade. "That all ya got?!"

The Gillian moved further out from the Garganta and moved out, reaching it's hand for Grimmjow. Grimmjow raised his blade up to block the hand and held it off as some of the claws from the hand cut and dug into his back.

As that happened, Grimmjow cried out and then let out a cero of his own at the Gillian with his fist held around his blade. The cero hit the Gillian's hand and easily blasted through it. Holding off the Gillian, Grimmjow used Sonido and appeared right in front of the Gillian's mask. With one fierce slash, he cut through the Gillian's mask and head, killing it.

"That's payback for those wounds ya gave me..."

The Gillian than disintegrated as the Garganta closed off. Grimmjow lowered himself back to the ground as he sheathed his blade. His hand was shoved back into his pocket as his feet touched the ground.

He looked around for the girl he had seen earlier and tried to sense for her. He was quite surprised in seeing that the girl was so close by still. Being as humans were, he thought that she would have run off by now.

* * *

Kirari was left hiding behind a tree that was within 25 feet of where the man was now standing. She had watched the whole thing take place and was surprised by what had happened.

Her head was peaking out from behind the tree and when the man caught sight of her, she froze up. The man had turned to watch her before taking a few steps towards her.

Kirari took quick notice of the wounds that were on the man's back. Coming out from behind the tree, she walked towards him, no longer seeming to be afraid. As she approached him, He stopped a few feet from her and looked at her questioningly.

"Girl, what are you still doing out here?"

"Cause, I was wondering about you..."

"Is that so? Well I was here to kill you anyways so you staying here just makes things easier for me."

"If you were to kill me, than why save me?"

"Heh... I don't want anyone else taking my prey..."

Before Kirari could give a response, the man then collapsed onto the ground. She was surprised and then ran right to him, catching him. Taking a closer look at the wounds on his back, she knew they were quite serious. Because of that, she decided to take him with her to treat the wounds. This was also the first time she took notice of his missing arm. And with that, she left.

Only a couple minutes later, Ichigo and Rukia showed up at the park. As they looked around, they noticed the damage that was done that showed a large fight had happened. They also sensed residual spirit energy around but couldn't place to where it had gone.

They were both puzzled by this scene and couldn't understand what happened. All the hollow signatures that had been there were no longer around and they hand't been able to find any soul reapers or others that would be there to defeat them. They just couldn't understand what happened.

"Rukia. All this... what could have done this much damage?"

"I don't know. But I think we should talk to the others about it."

"Right..."

With that decided, Ichigo and Rukia left to go question the others, not knowing about the girl and the man that had been there minutes before.

* * *

Thanks alot for reading

R&R

~KRay~


	2. Awakening

**Well now this is a fairly short chapter that doesn't have too much going on in it.**

**But well this is what came up after more random workings of my brain. There wasn't too much work put into it because I had to keep it relatively short.**

**I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter**

* * *

Everything was dark and blurry. As Grimmjow's eyes opened, his vision began to clear. Above his line of view, he saw a ceiling that held a light and next to him near the ceiling was a window placed on the wall. Through the window came in some light that allowed him to be able to see more of where he was.

It was a place that he did not recognize, something unfamiliar. He knew that it was no where near Los Noches or Hueco Mundo. The placed looked like something set for humans. And at that, he sat up.

Sitting up, he immediately felt a shot of pain in his back. He removed the blanket that was held over top of him and examined himself. He immediately noticed that he was no longer wearing his Arrancar uniform. Instead, he was wearing a simple brown hakuma and nothing on the upper half of his body.

Instead, there were bandages wrapped tightly around his chest and his back as well as placed up around his left shoulder, the ones on the back being bloodstained. Examining his surroundings, he realized that he had been laying on a mat in the middle of a small room.

He looked around in the darkness but couldn't make sense of what had happened. Trying to think of the last thing he remembered, he thought back to the fight with the Gillian and the Lesser Hollows which was where he had gotten his wounds from.

Now trying to figure out what had happened after that, he then remembered that human girl that he had seen. The one with the silver hair. Trying to get up from the mat, he took notice of his zanpakuto next to it. He reached for it and then stuck it into the light brown obi that was tied low on his waist.

He still didn't understand at all where he was but decided to find out. Grimmjow, with some effort, made his way to the door and quickly slid it open. His feet were bare and so he felt the coldness of outside and the floor beneath his soles.

Deciding to try and find something as an answer instead of just trying to open a Garganta back to Hueco Mondo, Grimmjow started to walk along the deck outside.

As he had made it outside, he realized he was in the near center of a large manor that looked like something out of feudal Japan. It was still dark out but the sun seemed to be starting to raise on the horizon.

While seeing this, he realized that he must have been out for at least a few hours. Even with this, he still decided to search around. Coming up to another door, he decided to take a look inside.

He had passed by several doors but didn't seem interested in any of them. Coming across this one, he thought that there was something behind it. Forcefully opening the door, he came to see that there was no one in there but the room was not empty. There was folded up bedding on one end of the room and all around the room there were different clothing and equipment for things that he could care less about.

What did seem to draw his interest was a set of swords that were placed up on a display case across from the door. They looked to be a wakizashi and a nodachi. They were both placed in gleaming, crimson red sheaths. There seemed to be a feel to the blades that had gotten Grimmjow's attention but he quickly discarded it and kept looking around.

As he was about to move on from the room, a sound from a door on another side of the room caught his attention. His hand immediately went to a fist as he exerted some of his spiritual pressure.

As the door opened, his guard remained up but at the same time, he was surprised by who he saw. Stepping out from the sliding door was the girl he had seen back during his fight. The one with the silver hair.

The girl looked up and saw him, immediately stopping in place. Held in her arms was his Arrancar uniform, neatly folded up and the girl was dressed in a clothing almost similar to his own arrancar uniform but the colour was different, being a dark red and the top was short sleeved and done up loosely.

The look that the girl gave him was only one of slight surprise and not one showing fear. Even as Grimmjow didn't move from where he stood, the girl did. She walked in and closed the door behind her. And as she did, she spoke to him.

"You do know that you can unclench your fist right?"

Grimmjow immediately let his arm drop and his hand hung limply at his side. Even as he did, he kept his eyes on the girl and didn't speak. But the girl still spoke as she moved over to a desk in the corner of the room and sat down in a chair while placing his folded clothing on the desk top.

"I'm gad to see that you are doing better now. And that you are up and about. I am also surprised that you made it to my room. I expected you to be sleeping for a longer time than this."

Turning her body to face him, she looked at him with a smile. "You do know that you can come in and sit down. Just close the door first."

Grimmjow did just as the girl said, closing the door behind him as he quietly came in, which was unusual for him. As he sat down, there was simply one question held on his mind. One that he had to ask the girl.

"Girl, why did you save me?"

Kirari wasn't too surprised by that question that he had asked her. She knew he would be curious about some things and knew that she was going to have to explain it all to him.

"Well first off. My name is Kirari, not 'girl'. Got it!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Kirari had her eyebrows narrowed down towards him at the sheer rudeness that he was giving and it was something that might have had her starting to get annoyed and even angered by it. But she still remained to keep her cool for the most part. But that was still noticeable in her pattern of speech.

"Well you might as well introduce yourself since I did!"

Grimmjow's body shifted slightly on the ground and his eyes, which had closed, seemed to scrunch up out of pure annoyance. His voice spoke in quiet and annoyed form of speech. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Now don't forget it human!"

Even as he said that and referred to her by the title of human, that got even more on her nerves. As a result, she returned to her feet and her hand slammed down on the desk next to her. The vibration was enough to hit all the way to Grimmjow and cause pain to shoot up his back which he did not much enjoy.

"Listen here Grimmjow! If I am to refer to you as such, then you better remember my name! It's Kirari and don't forget it! Also remember I could have easily left you there to bleed out. Or finished you off myself..."

This statement from Kirari sent Grimmjow nearly into a laughing frenzy. "As if a simple human girl like you could finish me off!" Even as he laughed, it gave him quite a bit of discomfort that let the pain shoot up his back again.

Kirari was able to notice it easily and smirked a bit. "Well as far as I know, you are not in that good of condition and it is simple to tell." She walked over to him and then behind him, lifting her foot up and tapping his back. This one touch sent him into a howling fit as it gave him a heavy shot of pain that he didn't enjoy in the slightest. The pain seemed to multiply several times as she touched over his wounds again.

Now Grimmjow was in pain and become furious. The pain added to anger and he turned his body around, forcefully grabbing the girl's foot and yanking it backwards. The force that he used had sent her falling backwards onto the ground. The hard slamming sound was also coupled with a loud cry of pain. "OWWW!"

Grimmjow was giving a slight grin through a growl. It sounded as a mix of a growl and a laugh. But he was the only one laughing. Kirari was just on the ground, holding her head where it had hit and that was what had made the loud slam. And while Grimmjow was finely amused by the situation, Kirari moved and held a leg up, kicking him square in the stomach with more force than he thought she could push in the short distance that they were apart.

He doubled over as the kick had sent him back a short distance. While Kirari was laughing, he just held onto his stomach and Kirari held a hand to her head. Her other hand was examining the bottom of her foot that was covered in blood but not her own. With her eyes moving up from her foot to look at him, she took immediate notice of the blood soaking through his bandages.

The blood that was soaking through was a sign that his wounds had reopened from the force of the trauma she had given to him in that kick. Another sign was that it had caused more pain which he was holding his one hand onto. With a sigh, Kirari got back to her feet as she walked over towards him. Grimmjow was ready for another assault from her but she instead walked right past him towards a case placed on a shelf.

He now got curious but didn't move too much from the pain of the wounds. As she took the case down, she placed it on the ground and opened it up. All the while, she was speaking to him. "Your wounds reopened so we have to change the wrappings on them so you don't bleed out."

This now kept him quiet which was an unusual thing. He moved from being doubled over and sat in a crosslegged position, facing away from her. Letting his back become exposed to her was a sign that he was being trusting. Kirari then got to work with replacing his bandages and throwing away the bloody ones. She expected for them to be needed again soon because she was out of the ointment to close the wound again to stop the bleeding.

She was already getting an understanding of what his personality was and knew that it would need some getting use to. Just what she was wondering was if she could trust him alone long enough for her to get more supplies. Now she had to question him which she thought would be difficult.

"Grimmjow. I need to ask a favour of you."

Grimmjow let out a long scoff and then laughed at that simply statement. Knowing full well that he would never work for a favour to give to someone, especially a human girl like her. But to amuse himself, he answered to her anyways, with a sarcastic tone to his voice. "And what would that kind of favour be?"

Kirari was showing annoyance towards him by the look on her face which was quite noticeable and made Grimmjow laugh even more. She tried to think of how to word it but Grimmjow seemed to be making it difficult for her.

"What is it? You want me to kill someone? Fight something? Protect you from monsters?"

Everything he was saying was just to try and annoy her, as a way to taunt her. She was starting to become annoyed by his banter but she still went on with what she was saying. Not to make a big deal of it, she simply ignored his questioning.

"I need you to stay put while I run out to the store."

Grimmjow stopped in his speech. He was actually surprised by what she was asking of him. It wasn't something that he would have expected and she could tell by the look on his face that it was something that he didn't even think of.

"G-Go to the store?"

"Yeah. I need to pick up some supplies like I do every week and I need you to stay put."

"Well why do I need to stay put?"

"Cause if you are moving around too much then your wounds will reopen and you will be nothing more than a useless pile of dead weight."

Grimmjow just gave her a long and silent stare before getting to his feet and holding a fist. "Now who is the dead weight?!" He was getting ready to punch her and brought up his fist as an attempt to move forward and hit her but she saw it coming. She moved faster than he thought she would and somehow was able to catch his fist in her hand.

Once Kirari had his fist held, she twisted his arm with just enough force to exert a bit of pressure and subdue him for the moment. She also moved her feet under his and yanked them back like a hook as she pulled him arm back behind him. Using that force, she managed to get him to his knees but knew that it wasn't that easy. It was easier to the fact that she was able to take him a bit by surprise.

With a slight struggle from Grimmjow, Kirari finally managed to get him subdued for a few moments before yelling at him which definitely made him stop. "Would you just sit still for a few minutes! Your wounds will open again and you could die! So sit tight and wait!" Her yelling was definitely showing anger but Grimmjow seemed to just shake it off from her words knowing that he would be in a lot more pain again.

After about a minute, Grimmjow finally spoke and seemed to be more calm but still annoyed. "Could you release my arm now?" And then she immediately did as she let it go. After she walked right to the door and then was stopped by a question.

"Where did you learn those moves?"

She turned her head as Grimmjow gave the question. He was back on his feet but didn't look to be in the mood to attack her. Kirari was a bit surprised by the question but let out a sigh and gave a simple explanation.

"My father taught me since I was little. I can work my way around a fight."

Then she decided to try and become intimidating towards him as she gave a sly smirk. "And don't go trying to touch those swords on the wall. I find them moved and they will be what kill you."

Grimmjow chuckled as he walked right up to her, his eyes placed right to hers. In a serious tone of voice, he gave it as an accepted challenge. "We should see who can beat who."

Kirari took a moment of smiling before completely ruining the serious tone of the mood. She slapped her hand lightly on his back and made him cringe in pain. "Well just be good and we'll see. And don't change your clothing until your wounds are healed or else they will become blood stained and I will have to clean them all over again."

And before Grimmjow was able to utter another word, she slammed the door shut and left. It left Grimmjow to ponder about the girl. He went over to the swords and admired them. Not going to touch them for the moment, he simply spoke his mind.

"That girl has spunk. I like it. Maybe she isnt just a regular human after all. I'll stick around cause this will be fun."

* * *

Once Kirari left her house, she headed through the front gates and then down the hill into town. The walk was a bit of an effort but she didn't mind. She was still wearing the clothes she wore around the house but only because the trip she made wasn't too far.

As she was going down the hill, her thoughts wandered over the man who called himself Grimmjow. She knew that he was strong and would be tough to handle. He seemed though to be docile at the moment and hoped that he would be there once she got back.

She was quite interested in him and wanted to know more about him. As a result, she considered talking to someone else about him but then considered holding off on it for the time. She was going to wait to speak with someone she knew would know more but only after she found out more about him for herself.

Soon enough, with some walking, she finally made it to her destination and let out a hefty sigh before entering. Opening the door to the store, she walked in and took off her shoes as she called out.

"Kisuke! I'm back!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please R&R**

**~KRay~**


End file.
